Pines No More
by tldstalling
Summary: Dipper had always felt like the odd one out. At home, school, and even back at Gravity Falls. But what happens when a misunderstanding with Mabel causes Dipper to make a deadly deal with Bill Cipher? (Will include light Pinecest)
1. Chapter 1: Change

It was any other day in the life of Dipper Pines. Getting laughed at, bullied and worst of all feeling unwanted. He knew out of him and Mabel, he was the one who stayed away from social activities and the like.

It felt good being able to think without all the noise from people and other stuff. Not that it was a bad thing, but lately it seemed like even his own sister was starting to stay away from him. It felt like the only person he wanted to talk with, hang out with, or generally be around was starting to avoid him. As he looked into the sky...his thoughts travels back to how this whole mess started.

~ 3 Months ago

It was Saturday afternoon when Mabel came blasting through the Mystery Shack with a smile plastered over her face.

"What's all the noise about?" Wendy said looking up from her magazine of Lumberjack Weekly.

"Well if you must know...I met this sweet and awesome guy down by the lake, and we just hit it off." Mabel replied screaming.

Dipper walked downstairs from thier shared bedroom with a look of confusion for a second, but when he saw his sister's face, he instantly knew what the fuss was all about.

"I see someone has a new boyfriend huh?"

"What...we...well...maybe but I can't really say for sure. We were down there talking for a few hours and what not. Even though he said he'll be leaving in a few months he still wanted to hang and do stuff with me more."

Dipper wanted to say something but he knew she didn't have the best record when it came to boys and as much as it was killing him to say what he was thinking, he decided it would be best to just let things play out.

"That's great Mabel. He said giving a slight smile while throwing a quick glance at Wendy.

"Wait...that's it? No sly remarks, no telling me this is a bad idea, no telling me my new possible boyfriend could be one of the many horrible monsters in disguise?" She asked looking a bit taken back from her brothers attitude.

Dipper just shook his head as he walked passed her before reaching the front door to the shack. He turned back around before opening the door and said, "Just be safe okay?"

"Pshhh, bro-bro, you know me! I'm always safe, well...half of the time anyway."

Dipper just smiled and closed the door. Mabel was concerned since he's been acting strangely since they returned to Gravity Falls. They've been back for a month now and she noticed Dipper stayed distant from everyone. She's seem him upset at home due to the constant bullying at school and when he told thier parents about it they just told him everything would work out.

She knew they only wanted to help but when she looked at Dipper later that night at their parents house, she saw something in him change, something that made her shiver. She hoped being back in Gravity Falls would bring the old Dipper back, bring the brother she knew and loved back. Sadly it had no affect.

"Hey Wendy...has Dipper been acting strange or different lately?"

"Hmmm now that you mention it...I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me for a day so we could catch up, but he turned down the offer. It was kinda weird too."

"How so?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Well first, as he said no...he had this look like he was off somewhere else ya'know? Second, as he walked away from me and headed back here I felt a chill run down my back."

Mabel pondered on what she'd been told. It was true that Everytime she tried to talk with him, he felt somewhat off. It was hard to come to a conclusion but she would look into it later. Right now she had a cute boy to think about and make plans for the remaining time she would spend with him.

It's been a few weeks since Mabel started hanging with the her now official boyfriend Tim. He was a little taller than Dipper, had wild blond hair that seemed to magically fall back in place no matter how much hair gel he used. He wore black jeans shorts, and a black shirt that said Limitless.

Mabel was now sitting with Tim under one of the many trees in the Gravity Falls forest. She was happy that she actually found someone who liked her, and still did even though she still wore all her childish sweaters with glitter. Although from time to time she still worried about her brother.

"Your thinking about him huh?" Tim asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah...I miss him you know? It's not easy to talk with him anymore. Don't get me wrong, me and Dipper are two halves of the same coin. If I'm in trouble he's the first one to respond and vise versa if he was in trouble, but lately things have been...how should I say, hard." She replied with a heavy sigh.

" I see, but if anyone can help him I know it would be you."

"How can you be so sure I can do what no one else have been able to do for days? I mean everyone has tried talking with him and all he does is sit there quietly without saying anything. If anyone asks him a question he just nods. He doesn't even hold conversations anymore."

"Mabel...you have to show him that you miss him. Show him that even if things are rough and he doesn't want to talk about it, he at least knows there's someone there who has his back."

"Maybe your right. I really haven't been talking or interacting with him lately. It feels like we're slowly drifting apart and it scares." She said with teary eyes.

"Why is that?"

Mabel began to explain to Tim all the crazy adventures her and Dipper have been on. From the gnomes all the way to defeating Gideon and his giant robot. She left out the showdowns with Bill since that was something she didn't think he could process or handle. His silence only confirmed her decision.

After a while he let out a deep and long sigh. "I'm gonna be straight with you, that is a lot to take in and I wish I was here to join along."

"Wait...what? Mabel was stunned to here his response. She at least hoped he would think she was a little crazy but right now she was just baffled.

"Don't get me wrong, some of that sounds way out of my league and comfort zone to be honest but it sounds really scary and exciting."

"I know right? We had a lot of close calls and things looked really bad on the home front for a long time, but through thick and thin I always had Dipper by my side to help me through it all. I owe him so much and it only hurts me more to see that he no longer has that spark for adventures, questioning the unknown, or battling against all odds. I just want that Dipper back!" She said crying.

Tim was jealous of Dipper. He was able to do all this cool and scary stuff with Mabel. Face demons, creatures of unknown origin, heck even death and through it all he had his beautiful sister by his side. It was hurting him to see her break down like this. Even though they have been dating for only a couple of weeks he's never seen her this hurt before.

"He pulled Mabel off the ground while she was still crying. He slowly lifted her hand and gave her a soft smile. "Go talk to him Mabel. Go to him right now and spend as much time with him as you need until you get your old brother back." He said softly wiping away her tears.

"Wh...what about you? Won't you feel lonely?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I have your number so I can text you. That's good enough for me. Right now your brother needs you more than I do. So go and next time I see you...I want to see your beautiful smile."

She took his hand and firmly grasped it. Looked into his eyes, then gave him a nice long kiss on the cheek. "The next one will be on a different spot." She said with a slight blush.

Tim nodded and slowly let go og her hand. They both headed back to the Mystery Shack in silence. As they reached the front door to the Mystery Shack, Mabel was scared. She was scared because she hasn't talked to her brother in weeks. She didn't know why he changed like he did. Well she did but she at least thought they would be able to talk it out. She hoped she would be able to get him to open up to her but it seemed almost impossible. When she talked to her grunkle Stan about it he said to give Dipper some time and things would play out. Well she gave him a few weeks and she hoped things would get better, but she knew something bad was going to happen, but she still had hope. Hope that she would be able to bring her brother out of whatever was holding him back from enjoying his life, back from whatever was keeping him away from her. After all she would never hurt him and that was a fact.


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper Unleashed

Mabel slowly walked into the shack and looked around to see if anyone was in. She was happy that it was quiet and no one was around but also kinda on edge. It wasn't everyday you had to confront someone you loved without possibly making things

one-hundred times worse.

As she headed for the stairs to hers and Dipper's room she saw a stream of light coming from the cracked door. As she slowly approched the door she froze. A million things started flowing through her head.

"What would happen if he's still upset? Will he even talk to me? Will things go back to normal? No way! I haven't spoken to him in days. Maybe he hates me now. He probably needed me like Tim said and I wasn't there for him. I'm the worst sister ever!"

After a few minutes of internal struggling she finally opened the door. She was at first afraid of what she would see, but soon she felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders as her eyes slowly but surely made thier way to Dipper's bed. There he lay reading one of the journals.

"H...hey Dip!" She slowly said. He didn't move. She walked closer and he slowly lowered the journal. As Mabel got close she saw it was the journal number two. As she quickly skimmed the top of the book she noticed that one of the corners was burnt. It was the page that told the reader about Bill Cipher. How to summon him and the reason why they should never attempt it in the first place.

"Hey Dipper, can we talk for a bit?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Dipper looked at her for a few minutes but to Mabel it felt like an eternity. It was one thing to see her brother and hope that he wasn't as mad at her than she first thought, but his silence told her otherwise.

He finally nodded and sat the book on top of his pillow. He moved a bit on his bed to give Mabel enough room to sit. She looked at him for a few minutes and just stared at his eyes. She remembered them being so lifeless back home when they stared going to school. It was thier 2nd semester and things turned out well for her. She was popular, had tons of friends, and even was the head of the art club. She was happy things were starting to look up. What she didn't expect was that her brother was having the worst time of his life.

He was constantly being bullied and shoved into his locker. When at lunch, random kids would throw food at him and make jokes. Some of the girls asked Mabel why is she related to such a nerd. She would have come to his defense but he always shook his head and gave her a faint smile. She wished sometimes he would let her help but as he told her on multiple occasions, he wasn't going to let her give up what she had just to help him.

He wanted her school life and life in general to be smooth and full of happiness but she knew it was breaking her inside to see him go through it all alone. When he was being punched after the school football game in the parking lot she ran to his aid. As she approched the attackers they ran as fast as they could before she could do anything. When she went to grab Dipper's hand he just smacked it away.

She asked if he was okay and he just smiled and walked off. She knew he was trying to be tough for her but couldn't he see what it all was doing to her? At home it only got worse since their parents ignored his pleas to be transferred. They just told him to suck it up and deal. Thier father said it would only make him stronger down the long road, but she knew better.

After school he would shut himself in his room and wouldn't come out for days or weeks, missing school and even missing dinner. It was lonely without him. Of course Mabel tried talking to him but once again he just said he's fine. As long as she was there he didn't care about anything else. She just couldn't keep acting happy while he was suffering. Sure Dipper can be a bit of a pain and stubborn mule sometimes, but he always put her happiness before his and it made her tear apart inside.

Sadly he reached his breaking point just before Christmas break. The bullies as usual was picking on him, shoving him into lockers and throwing books at him. I ran up to help but one of the bullies friends grabbed my arm and held me as I looked at the beating my brother took.

The one beating Dipper grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face close to mine. He than said out loud, " Your sister isn't half bad looking when I see her this up close. After I'm done with you I'll take my sweet time exploring every inch of her."

What happened next was something I never thought I would ever see. My brother, my sweet, caring, loving and wonderful brother Dipper Pines lost it. He snapped like never before. He took the hands of his attacker and twisted it. I heard almost every bone in his hand crack. His screams wasn't enough to stop my brother unfortunately.

Dipper next grabbed his neck and slammed him into the lockers. He did it over and over and over again while laughing. Honestly she's seen some bizzare and crazy stuff in my day, that includes everything in Gravity Falls of course, but she has never seen Dipper like this. It almost looked like he was a completely different person.

"So since you have your hands on something that belongs to me, I guess you want to die now am I right?" He said while dropping the bullies body to the floor. As Mabel looked at the one who bullied Dipper, she could see the boy was out cold and had a lot of blood running down his face.

The person holding her pushed her to the floor and rushed at her brother with rage in his eyes. Dipper side stepped and grabbed the boys arm while a creepy smile was plastered on his face. He then took the boys arm and gave it a slow twist and kept going. The boy was begging Dipper to stop but he just slowly kept going while laughing.

"Hey don't tell me your afraid of loosing an arm. I mean you guys spent years treating me like trash and everyone did nothing to help, but that's okay now. I'll help myself, but since you value these arms so much maybe I should take them and use them myself huh?"

The boy was now screaming. Mabel ran to Dipper in hopes of getting him to end all of this madness. This wasn't the Dipper she came to know. This wasn't the brother she came to rely on. This was not the brother she came to love. This was someone else and when he looked in her eyes Mabel knew she made a horrible mistake.

"I can't believe you would protect this worthless pile of filth."

She was taken back by the way his eyes seems to be lifeless with no hopes of ever going back to normal. He looked at her again while continuing to twist both of the girl's captors arms. She asked him why is is doing this and his response send a deadly chill down to the very core of her being.

"Im doing this because...it feels...so... right?"

I backed away in fright. And just as I was about to turn away and run, I heard my captors arms finally give way and crack. His screams were loud enough for the principal to come and see what the problem was. Even as the teachers tried to get Dipper to let go of the boy who he kept beating on, I was still shaking. In absolute fear.

After a while had passed Dipper finally got off of the boys body and looked around at the children and teachers who were at the scene.

"This is what happens when people think it's okay to be a bully and constantly abuse the weak. You may just find out that the one you bullied may just be the one who kills you." He said as he headed towards the front of the school. Before he left out he looked at me and his words till this day still rings deep inside my heart.

"Mabel...you were one of the ones who also talked about me behind my back huh?"

I knew that it was wrong when he didn't have anyone on his side, but being with the popular kids must have changed me a little, and in turn it caused me to hurt, no...turn my back on the one person who needed me the most. I slowly nodded and what he said next destroyed me.

"Your no longer my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3: Try To Understand

As Mabel was remembering the past and how Dipper lost it, those words still echoed through her brain.

"Your no longer my sister!"

She was finally snapped back to the present by Dipper's sudden movement to grab his book again. Mabel knew know what needed to be done and said and with a heavy sigh she began the road to get her brother back.

"Dipper look I know I haven't been the best sister lately but I need you to know I'm really sorry." She started.

Dipper paused just as he was about to reach the journal and turn to look at her. His eyes still lifeless and Mabel was hoping that somewhere deep down inside the brother she knew and loved would show.

"Your...sorry? Heh...your sorry are you? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Is that supposed to make me smile and we can go back to the way we used to be?" He replied in a low tone that gave off and eerie feeling.

"Dip...you have to understand I was only trying to help you. I know what happened at school was wrong. I know what those kids did was unforgivable and I know you deserve to be treated with kindness and respect."

"Is that why you chose to talk about me behind my back? He said with venom in his voice."

Mabel knew this was going to come up eventually. After the school incident Dipper started distancing himself from Mabel and thier family. Anytime they tried to talk to him he just screamed at them and slammed his door in thier faces. She also tried but anytime she got close to his door she would remember what he said that fateful day at school before he left.

"Dipper please..."

"No!" He screamed now standing up from the bed. He slowly turned towards her and that feeling of coldness once again froze her in place.

"I took beating upon beating upon beating. I knew you wanted to help but I chose to not let you intervene. You finally got what you wanted, a happy highschool life and I was actually okay with that. As long as i knew you would always be by my side then I could take anything that was thrown my way. Sadly it didn't seem like you really even cared."

"Now just wait a darn minute! I admit I made a mistake and did something horrible. Yes I talked about you behind you back and I said I was sorry multiple times Dipper! I constant said I was sorry." She yelled starting to cry. It wasn't easy for Mabel to admit her mistakes, but when her brother was the one that was affected by it, it hurt her twice as much.

"Will you please...please...just let me explain." She pleaded.

Dipper was now walking closer to her. His eyes started to glow and she was even more afraid then before. She knew Dipper went through hell and the world was against him.but it was even worse since she also had a part in it.

"Why should I let you explain anything. As far as I can tell, you made your choice when you decided I wasn't worth the effort and betrayed my trust."

Mabel was in full blown tears now. She wanted to tell him how she really felt and apologize again and again but it felt like he was constantly turning her away without even lifting a finger.

"How could you say that after everything we've been through together. Dipper we have been through so much and it's like your throwing it all back in my face! Like I said I know I'ma big mess up okay. I know my crazy antics has gotten us into more trouble and situations than I had liked, and I darn well know that I don't deserve someone as awesome, handsome, smart, and amazing as you but please believe me when I tell you I would do anything for you!" She said falling to he knees.

Dipper didn't say anything. It was true that Mabel was a big reason that his life would spiral out of control but she was also a big reason his life had meaning. Sure she was a wild card, but that made her all the more special in his eyes.

Dipper knelt beside her on the room floor and lifted her head to look at her eyes. She stared into his with what little hope she had left. She could finally start to see the life come back to his eyes even if it was a little bit.

"I'm sorry too Mabes. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know you really didn't mean what you did and I forgive you. We all mess up but it's okay. After all you still showed me that you care when everyone else didn't. For me that's more than enough."

Mabel was speechless. It felt like years since her brother called her by that nickname. When she heard it she knew her brother, the old brother she knew and loved was slowly surfacing after so long.

"Dip...what...what do you want me to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything to have the old you back. I miss the caring loving brother you used to be. I know things change...but please don't change Dipper!" She was wiping her tears from her eyes while still looking at her brother.

He knew she wore her emotions on her sleeves but he also knew he couldn't grant her request. Not now anyway. It would take time, maybe more than he'd like, but he's just been hurt too much.

He gave her a big hug, and whispered in her ear, "I don't know if I can Mabes. It'll take time and I can't make any promises...but I'll try. I'll really try just for you okay?"

That's all she could hope for. Its been so long since he's even given her a hug. She was smiling on the inside knowing that finally after so long, she was getting her brother back. And for her that was enough.

Little did she know Dipper had others plans and it included an old and powerful enemy.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams & A Fateful Reunion

It was now night time and Stan and everyone else was sleep. The Mystery Shack was closed and the town of Gravity Falls was quiet. Well besides the animals and monsters that lurked about.

Mabel was under her cover staring at the ceiling thinking on how today's events unfolded. She talked to her boyfriend Tim, explained her and her brothers crazy adventures, then went and had a long over due talk with that same brother. She was still happy Dipper was able to listen to her after so long. He even gave her a hug which felt so good. She missed the days when they would chat, play, tussle and hugs from morning till night.

It was those days she missed the most but like she was told by Stan, Wendy and others, things change. She was actually okay with that even though others believed otherwise. She always told herself she could face anything life threw her way as long as Dipper was with her. She turned to the side of her bed and looked over at her brothers sleeping form. He had changed so much in a couple months that Mabel could hardly keep up.

It was to the point she thought he would leave her behind, but he already knew her worries and acted accordingly. It's one of the things she loved about him so much. He's always been there when things looked tough. Always had her back when everyone made fun of her for wearing the sweaters she loved so much. Even when she was laughed and ridiculed by others because her locker had too much glitter.

Dipper was there. Always caring, and always loving. "Dipper...I love you so much it hurts. I know I don't show or say it enough but I really do love you more than a sibling and starting tomorrow I'm gonna prove it. So sleep well Dip." She whispered as she finally fell asleep.

Dipper on his side of the room heard every word, although he wouldn't let her know that. He wanted to see if she was telling the truth or not. He was torn between the side of him that believed every word she said, and the side of him that wanted to just shut everyone else out permanently even if that included his sister. As his thoughts continued to swirl, he slowly dozed off to the land of dreams or so he thought.

" Well...well...well, what do we have here huh?" A voice said. Dipper was looking around in the darkness of his dream when the voice said something all too familiar.

"Long time no see Pine tree!"

"Long time no see Bill!" Dipper replied with a call and cold voice.

"Well it certainly has been a while, but before we get to why you summoned me...I have to know, how did you free me? Last time I checked there was no way for me to escape from that ultimate prison you and your family trapped me in."

Dipper had a smirk on his face as he turned to look at Bill in his one and only eye. "Let's just say the power you left inside of my when you took over my body has...grown and with it new abilities has awoken."

"I'll agree to that. I'd even go so far to say that's it's scary how much and fast your power has evolved."

Bill had to admit he has grown to like the pine twins. They were the only ones capable of giving Bill trouble at every turn and they were even able to out smart the smartest and most powerful demon of all time.

"I can respect the power you hold. After all I would say in a few months your power will completely surpass mine. Although for you I'd say that's a good thing and a bad thing." Bill said as he floated to Dipper's side.

"How so?" He replied tilting his head.

"Simple pine tree. You have so much power in you that if anyone ever found out, you would be abandoned by everyone you know and love."

"So...that's fine with me. I have no one who would care about me anyway." He stated with a shallow look.

Bill was now interested in what had happened while he was sealed away.

" Tell me what makes you say that?"

" I never pegged you for one to care." Dipper said as he crossed his arms.

Bill pondered on the boys response. It's true he really didn't care for anyone or anything but his self, but being trapped can change anyone, even a demon such as him.

"Let's just say you've got me a little curious. As you know I can read minds of any and all living things. That includes you, but as you are now with all of your power and such I can't really grasp what's going on in that small head if your."

Dipper was shocked. He knew he became more powerful as the months went by after they sealed Bill away, but he didn't know that it would leave even Bill unable to read him. It was weird and good at the same time. He just chuckled as he started to tell the demon what happened in his life after thier last battle against him to save Gravity Falls.

"Wow...pine tree...it looks like you've been through the ropes and then some. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't used your powers more from everything you've told me, but seeing as you did use them to take down those brats before you left school is good enough, but that still doesn't explain why you freed be and summoned me here in the dream world."

" Okay then, Bill Cipher...how would you like to make a deal that will end up in your freedom? I'll even make it to wear nothing can stop or harm you, even the journals." Dipper said with a smirk.

" Now you have my attention, but before we get to it, what about shooting star? How will she react to all of this?"

"Mabel doesn't need to know and she will never know. She doesn't even care about me anymore."

"You know that's not true Dipper"

When Dipper heard bill can him by his name, he felt something change in the demon. His voice felt hurt and full if sorrow.

"Don't tell me your going soft, eh Bill?" Dipper said tilting his hat to cover his face.

"Look pine tree, Mabel does care about you, sure she screws up way more than any mortal I've ever seen but she does try to make up for it. Even though I've been trapped I've always felt like you two were inseparable. After you freed me I couldn't leave this god forsaken place but you have me the chance to see life from both of your perspectives."

"That's nice and all but it doesn't change the fact that she did something unforgivable to me."

" As I seem to recall you forgave her am I right?"

Dipper was silent. Bill just trapped him in a corner and Dipper was getting furious what he thought back to how Mabel, his own sister hurt him. His body began to glow a purple hue. His clothes started to flutter and his eyes changed color to a solid black. Bill was taken back by all of this. He knew Dipper has gotten way stronger and his magic powers were rapidly growing a little too fast for his own good, but this display of energy kept him on edge.

"Okay...okay pine tree. You win...you...win. I don't know what you have planned but I know it's something that will change the way you and shooting star live going forward right?"

Dipper said nothing but simply nodded. He wanted to tell Bill what he had planned and what his reward would be for helping but kept it to himself for now. He just wanted to let his old enemy know that he was now playing for his side, but in the end it it would be Dipper who gets everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings & Possibilities

As Dipper was sound asleep dreaming, Mabel was having one of her own. Her and Dipper was finally back to the way things used to be. They were going on adventures again throughout Gravity Falls, fighting monsters, and even discovering new and spooky places to explore for later.

As they traveled onwards, Mabel was looking at Dipper's back and remembering all the times he'd saved her, comforted her, hugged her. Deep in her chest her heart started beating faster and her body felt hot.

"Dipper...can I ask you something?"

He stopped walking and turned around to look at her. When thier eyes met, Mabel could see his so full of life. That brother she missed for so long was back and she couldn't be happier.

"Umm what do you think about me?" She asked timidly.

"What do you mean Mabes?"

"I...I mean how do you feel about me? What do you feel when you think of me?" She asked again more sternly.

"Well...I guess when I think of you my face somehow gets red. I know it's wrong but I tell myself how beautiful and wonderful you are." He said turning his head away hoping she couldn't see his blush

"Dipper aren't you mad at me for everything I've done? How could you forgive me and still love me as a sister?" She asked while her vision became blurry.

He walked to her and grabbed her face. He lifted it up to his and slowly but gently placed his lips on hers. She felt electricity fly throughout her entire body and she just melted in his lips. She didn't want to pull away but even she knew they had to breath.

"Dip...that...that was..."

"Amazing?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that was really...really amazing. I never knew something so wrong could feel so right. I mean I always wanted my first kiss to feel like this and finally it did." She giggled.

"Wait...you mean you've never kissed anyone? I mean I'd assume with all the boys you've dated...you had to at least kiss one of them."

"Nope, I mean the was a few who wanted to kiss me but I always told them no. Even my recent boyfriend Tim leaned in to lay a smooch on these lips, but I stopped him. He was sad at first but he understood. I now this may come off as wierd but I've always had these feelings for you. I mean I never knew they were this strong but I kept them locked away ya'know?"

" I understand. It's something the world frowns upon and its really not something we should be doing." He replied looking up at the sky.

"I know I haven't been the sister you want, the sister you need, but please...if this love is wrong, why do I want to stay right her and hold you, kiss you, and just feel you close to me? If this is what I have to do to get you back so be it." She cried out.

"Mabel...what your feeling may not even be real. I mean look at what happened to us over a little mistake. Do you really believe that going this route will turn out any better?" He asked raising his voice.

Mabel knew what she felt for her brother was wrong. She knew the world would turn thier back on them if they ever decided to act on those feelings. It was a boundary that was thin, yet so easy to cross. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her. She needed him to know, but there was this voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop. She knew it would ruin thier relationship as siblings but she didn't care. She would do anything for Dipper. Even if that means crossing the line as family and never going back.

She grabbed his face and placed a strong yet gentle kiss on his lips that told him she needed this. She wasn't sure if he'd accept her but she got her answer once he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues battled for dominance and sadly Dipper won. She giggled as he slid his hands under her sweater and slowly moved them up towards her chest. He suddenly stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mabel? If we continue I'm not holding back."

"Dipper...out if everything I've been unsure about in my life, this isn't one of them." She smiled

As they continued to make out, two beings were hovering high in the sky above them.

"See I told you she cares for you, although I didn't think it went this deep." Bill said with a light chuckle.

Dipper didn't respond. He was too distracted by the way Mabel gave herself freely to his dream self. It was a weird feeling to watch your sister make out with a version of yourself. It was wierd indeed, but it was even weirder since it was a side if Mabel he never knew existed.

" Why am I even here Bill? What's the point of showing me this?"

Bill saw in Dipper's eyes the lifelessness that rested within. He knew Mabel tried to change him back to the way he was before and he figured if he showed him Mabel's true feelings than it would work. Sadly it didn't even budge him.

With having seen enough and now knowing this was a waste of time, Bill took one last look below them and with a snap of his finger him and the original Dipper were gone.

Back on the ground, Mabel was still reeling the sensation whenever dream Dipper toucher any part of her body. She felt like she was ready for the final step and took of her underwear. She lay bare in front of her brother with wanting eyes.

He stared back at her and and nodded with a faint smile. "Mabel are you really sure you want me to do this?"

" I thought you said you weren't going to hold back!"

" That was before I knew we were going all the way." He replied with a loud gulp.

"Dipper please, I will be anything for you, do anything for you even if that means giving you my entire being."

He simply smiled and lost the rest of his clothes and shifted himself in-between her thighs. She made a weary face, but after a few minutes of silence she nodded and gave him the go ahead. With her final acceptance, and a grunt, they crossed the line and broke the biggest taboo in history. Mabel was in pure bliss. So much so she didn't even know what was going on.

When she finally came to, she found herself clothed and floating in darkness. What came next shattered her very heart

"Dipper Pines, yuck what a freak!" One voice said.

"Don't say that about my brother!" She yelled.

"Did you see that nerd with the tree on his hat, he's such a looser. No wonder everyone picks on him. I would probably kill myself if I was his friend." Another replied.

"Nah, I would just disown him. At least that way, he'll change his name and forever be out of my life." The last one responded. Then it was the voice she never wanted to hear.

"Yeah, he can get really akward at times. Its funny how he's constantly bullied and what not. I guess he's just too lame and weak to do anything about it I guess." She heard herself laugh.

"No...no...NO!!!" Mabel screamed. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did she say those awful and horrible things about her brother? Why did she have to turn her back on the one who needed her the most. She felt horrible for what she said and wished she could take it all back, but she knew she couldn't. The damage has been done and there was no way to reverse it. All that could be heard was her constantly repeatng I'm sorry.

A portal opened and in front of it she could see Bill and Dipper standing in front of it. She felt her heart stop and screamed his name but it seems he didn't hear her. She started running towards them and froze at what was said.

"Are you sure about this pine tree? You do realize there's no going back right?"

" I don't want to come back ever again. When I'm gone burn the journals and everything I own. I want nothing of who I am or who I was to ever exist in this realm."

Maybe only cried as she saw a copy if herself screaming at Dipper not to go. Pleading with him while saying she would change, she would do anything for him. Her copy dropped to her knees and asked a simple question.

"Dipper...do you...do you still love me?

"How could I love someone who kept saying they cared for me but still ended up throwing me aside once again when I needed them. I needed you Mabel... but just like last time...you just didn't care."

With those words he turned towards the portal and walked through. Mabel ran through her dream copy and and reached for her brother, but before she could he turned around and stared at her. It seems like even though this was a dream he was looking her dead in her face, her eyes and her heart.

"If you try to find me or bring me back I will destroyed Gravity Falls and everyone in it. And if you do manage to come and find me...I will end you myself." He said in a cold tone.

" Why...why do this!? I know I messed up really had this time and I can't fix it but arent we family?" Her copy screamed.

"As far as I'm concerned...I never had a family and...I never had a sister!"

With that, the portal closed and her dream copy vanished. Mabel started falling through the void while screaming her brother's name. She next came to a scene were she was standing in front of her brother. He lifted her up off the ground and appeared in front of her in a flash. He grabbed her neck and said one final thing before he was going to end her life.

"I guess you did care, but it's a little to late."

He snapped her neck and she woke up screaming.


	6. Chapter 6: Help From The Wrong Place

Mabel awoke from.tge nightmare screaming Dipper's name. She looked around the room panting and sweating. It was a miracle her voice didn't wake him. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour and her breathing was rough. She looked to his bed and saw his body slowly rise and fall. She figured she needed some fresh air. As it was only 2:00am when she looked at her clock. She decided to head for the front of the shack.

She put on her slippers and grabbed her coat and headed out the room. Before going to her destination she stopped in the kitchen to get something to drink. Her throat was dry after all. She made it outside and just sat down on the steps. The wind was blowing and the crisp air relaxed her a bit. Although she was still pretty shaken up from her dream. It wasn't everyday you had a dream about doing the nasty with your own twin brother, yet it also wasn't everyday your dreamt him taking your life.

"What am I going to do?" She ask in a low yet heavy voice. She wanted to talk about this with Dipper. She knew they were still far apart even if she'd gotten him to talk and hug her again but it still felt like her was hiding something from her. She just couldn't tell anymore. She used to be able to read him like an open book, but now it seems like she no longer could.

"Seems like someone is having a rough time eh shooting star?"

Mabel recognized the voice and just shook her head. " Come on, I know I had a rough night but please don't toy with me brain."

"Oh this isn't a dream, nor is this a joke." The voice said again. With a flash of bright light Bill Cipher was floating in front of Mabel. "Long time no see kid!"

"Nnhhgg, Bill I thought we sealed you away." She said with a groan.

"Oh, you did but let's just say someone more powerful than me set me free. For reasons I can't tell you or your folks." He said with a light chuckle.

"Well good for you, now what business do you have with little ol' me?"

"Simple I came to ask why you haven't made a move on pine tree?" He asked bluntly.

Mabel stared at him like he was crazy. It was one thing to threaten her but to ask her about her feelings was so out of character even for him. She was starting to thing he'd lost all common sense.

"Look Bill, I don't really know what your getting at. Yeah I have feelings for my brother but after the way I treated him I'd be surprised if he even says he loves me anymore. Yes, he gave me a hug again after so long but that's about as far as he'll go." She let out a sigh of frustration. She never thought she'd be telling her arch nemesis her deep personal feelings but right now she just needed someone to talk to.

"What if I can help? Would you accept that?"

"Wait...what? Why would you help me and even more, what would you get out of doing it?" She asked curiously.

"Shooting star...I'ma be straight with you. Both of you twins have put through the ringer and it's been a heck of a journey eh! What I'm getting at is maybe for once...just once you could believe I honestly want to help with no strings attached."

Bill wasn't one to admit she's the one who changed him. Little by little they had thier bouts and encounters, but slowly Mabel was having an affect on Bill. While he was sealed the effect only grew. Yes, he's still a little mishievious, but most of that side of him has been replaced by something different. Something that made him want to help and protect the twins. Sadly there was no way he was ever going to tell her that. It would ruin his reputation after all.

"If it will make you feel better, how about a deal? I'll help you get your feelings across to pine tree and you don't have to give me anything in return. I'll even sweeten it by adding in a free favor for you no matter what it is." He said tilting his little hat.

Now Mabel was stumped. She never imagined Bill of all people would be helping her, not only going this far, but to actually give her a free favor with no tricks or lies involved. She pondered this for a few minutes before thinking back to the dream. She wanted it to be a reality, but the end is what scared her the most. The portal, Dipper's face, and his words before she was killed.

"Bill how can I be sure this won't backlash me right in the face?"

"You don't! Point blank, but you'll really never know unless you try right?"

"Point taken. Fine...you have a deal, but how will you even get Dipper to go through with this?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk with him and convince him to give it you a chance. If i fail I'll be your personal wish granter for an entire year, again with no strings attached." He said as he held his hand out to hers.

Mabel was never one to pass up on something so amazing as what she just heard. She imagined Bill Cipher, her personal demon fairy granting a thousand wishes no matter how silly. She giggled at the thought then brushed it aside. Now was not the time for fantasies, now was the time to put everything on the line for the only person she ever loved more than anyone else.

She shook his hand and with a determined face said, "You have yourself a deal!"


	7. Chapter 7: Asking & Convincing

Mabel was on her bed texting Tim to catch up. It's been a while since they hung out but he was still okay with her spending more time with Dipper.

" He's such an understanding boyfriend. Maybe one of these days I can get Dipper to meet him." She giggled.

She let out a long sigh. It's been a couple hours since her talk with Bill and she still had some doubts about all of this. It was easy to show love to you sibling, after all that's why it's called sibling love, but to actually love love that same sibling was a different story. She was having second thoughts about her deal with the demon but in the end her heart beat out her brain.

"Welp...here goes nothing." She stated getting off her bed and heading to Dipper's. He was still sleep but that would change in a few seconds anyway. "Hey Dip... Dipper!" Mabel said shaking him. She didn't want him to be angry at her for waking him. It was only 7:30am and the day hasn't even started yet, but she had something she needed to ask.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly with a loud groan. He turned his face to see Mabel with a look of worry. "What's wrong Mabel?"

"Umm, Dipper would you...like to... hang out today, just...the...two of us?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.

Dipper thought for a moment. Something seemed off to him. Mabel was never one to fumble over her words, she was more straight forward and to the point even if she ended up hurting someone's feelings by accident.

"I don't know, I mean I have a lot of things on my mind and I'm still..."

Mabel knew what he was going to say, but she quickly cut him off and pleaded. This was the only chance she felt she had to put everything out in the open, and she wouldn't get another opportunity like this again.

"Dip...ease just for today. I won't ask again after this I promise. I just...I just really need to spend time with you. I miss you so much it hurts. Please!"

Dipper sighed. At times like these when his sister was pleading he would always give in, but he knew something else was at play here.

"Well what's the verdict pine tree?" Bill asked stopping time.

Dipper saw how Mabel was frozen in place and even the birds outside thier window we're still..

"Bill have I ever told you freezing people is a crime against humanity?"

"Ha! Good one, but seriously are you going to turn her down? I know you want to go with her, but once again your shutting her out. Do you really think it's a bad idea?"

"It's not that I think it's a bad idea, it's just..."

"Your afraid if getting better again aren't you?" Bill said hovering in a circle around Dipper.

Dipper just nodded. While time was still frozen he looked at Mabel's face and could see she was sincere about spending time with him. Even though he's started giving her hugs again, he still kept his distance. It was the thought of being hurt by her again that kept him away. He didn't want things to turn out like that had at school again.

"Look pine tree, just give her one more chance. I'm sure she can give you the love and happiness you need right now. You feel it don't you? That empty void inside you that begs to be filled with so.ething warm. I won't force you, since...I can't, but just one more chance wouldn't hurt would it?"

Bill wasn't one to do anything without an alternative motive, but he made a deal with Mabel and he actually missed her smiles as much as he hates to admit it.

"Fine I'll give it one last try, but tell me why go so far for her Bill I know you said you changed but this is so out of character for you. It's almost like you want me and Mabel to go back to the way things used to be between us."

"Honestly pine tree, I do. You two are the Mystery Twins. Your two halves of the same coin. Believe it or not, you two are stronger together, even if she sometimes mess things up you always have her back."

"Yeah well she didn't..."

"Yeah I saw remember. She messed up, but that was one time Dipper, one time. Humans will always make mistakes and some take longer to be forgiven. Do you not realize she's been destroying herself over that mistake she did in school?"

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Look in her eyes right now, not with your plan eyes, but while using your powers and tell me what do you see?" Bill said.

Dipper let his yellow aura surround his body and focused the power on his sight. He got off his bed and stood in front of Mabel looking straight into her eyes. They say the eyes are the key to the soul, and what Dipper saw was indeed turmoil, self hate, rage, and most of all sadness. As he backed away he began to see a darkness surround his beloved sister. It looked at though it was slowly easting away her happiness.

"Bill what's that black mist surrounding Mabel?"

"That...is the mist of darkness. When humans hit an all time low in self esteem, or sadness and feel like what ever they do will never make them smile again, that mist appears. It slowly eats away at the light that makes you humans feel...well...happy. when that mist fully engulfs your sister, she will never smile again. No matter what anyone does, she will just be a a body with nothing but sadness and guilt. Humans that reach that level will always do something really bad or end up taking thier own lives."

"I see. So it just wants me who was hurting huh?"

"For someone who out smarted even me, your really slow to grass things around you huh?"

"Don't push it Bill."

"Hahaha, fine. Well you know what needs to be done, I just hope for both of your sakes, your able to patch things up because I have a feeling something big is going to be unleashed in Gravity Falls soon and as much as I hate to admit it, I'll need both of you. That includes your powers as well."

"What's so scary that you need my powers?"

"Kid, let's just say there are other demons out there who are seriously was stronger than me, and not all of them are the talking time."

Dipper nodded. With those last words Bill unfroze time and vanished. As Mabel started to breath again, Dipper rushed and gave her a big hug. She was taken back by the sudden affection from her brother but didn't fight it. It's what she needed, it felt right.

"Mabel, I'll be happy to hang out with you. Maybe we can go exploring like old times and find new creatures and other stuff. After all, I only found about 20% of what was in the journals." He said with a smile.

"Dipper, thank you so much!" She said giving him another big hug. As they stayed there like that something began to change in Mabel. He heart was beating faster and her face became redder than a tomatoe. She moved her face in front of Dipper's and stared into his eyes. They were back, the life she once knew was now fully back. She was so happy she finally did what no one was able to do, get her old brother to completely resurface. What she did next would change everything for them both.

She leaned in and planted a soft yet loving kiss on his lips. Dipper didn't move a muscle, and that is what worried her. When she finally pulled back she started to cry. She wondered if what she did had now ruined everything they had.

"Di...Dipper I'm so..."

She was cut off by Dipper's lips. This time she didn't feel hate or anger. What she felt was legit love and warmth. He kiss told her everything would be okay. She had tears rolling down her face and when Dipper lips finally let go he said the one the words that made her cry of happiness.

"I love you Mabes!"


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

Mabel woke up in her bed back at the Mystery Shack. She looked around the room and saw Dipper was no where in sight. She glanced outside and then at her clock to see it was now 9:30pm. She tried to move but the pain in her hand came back. She thought back to what happened.

They were in a new discovered location in the forest, walked for what seemed like forever, found a glowing room, and then she remembered Dipper's face. She also recalled getting a seriously bad jolt of electricity sent through her from her hand when she grabbed his. She tried to remember how they got back here. She figured Dipper must have brought her back. He could be such a great brother sometimes. She giggled at the thought.

While she was still thinking, the door opened and there stood her brother Dipper. He walked over to her and reached out his hand. Mabel jumped back and she didn't even know why. She looked at his face to see he was hurt by the act. He sighed and went to his bed. Mabel felt bad and she didn't want things to return back to the way they were before when they finally got to hang out and be the Mystery Twins again.

D...Dipper, I'm sorry." Was all she could say without looking at him. He didn't say anything. He just laid on his bed and tilted his hat so it would cover most of his face.

"Why did you say those words?"

His tone felt cold and sad. She couldn't do nothing but tear up. She tried to give him a answer, but every time, her voice would get stuck and it felt like a lump was in her throat. She saw him get up from his position on the bed and face his body towards her. He didn't move but just asked the question again. This time his voice was filled with anger.

"D...Dipper..-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY" NAME!" He shouted Mabel was taken back by the outburst but she felt like she deserved it. Dipper had finally given her a chance to go back to the way things used to be, and she ruined it. She wondered if all she does is just screw things up. She hated herself. She hated that she kept driving her brother crazy with her antics, hated herself because everytime she did something wrong he took the blame so she wouldn't get in trouble, hated herself because she betrayed him twice now.

"I'm...sorry. She said with a sigh. "When I saw your face in the hallway back there, you had that same look you had when you beat those bullies long ago. I...I came to fear that face. I was afraid that if I did something wrong, you would turn that face towards me." She said starting to cry. "All I ever do is cause you trouble, and even though it's always MY FAULT, you keep taking the blame and punishment.

Dipper was quiet throughout her explanation. He didn't move nor budge. His head still hung low, and his fist was turning red from the pressure of him squeezing them too hard.

"I...I really wanted the old you back. That's why I tried so hard to do things right this time. I wanted things to work out between us. I was so happy when you said you'd go out adventuring just like back then. I didn't mean to mess up. I didn't mean to say those words."

"Then tell me why you said them? What made you look so frieghtend, look so..."

"You did." She said looking in his direction.

"So...it was me after all huh?" He said getting up from his bed.

"W...wait where are you going?" She said feeling guilt rise within her.

As she got up she felt herself being lifted off the floor. She looked towards Dipper and saw his eyes was glowing again. Her face started changing into one of fear.

"Like I thought, you really are afraid of me huh?"

"No! You're wrong!" She yelled. She felt like things in her dream from so long again was starting to play out and she didn't want it to be true. Dipper, I need you to tell me why things turned out this way! I really am sorry I'm your sister, yet I keep letting you down. I keep hurting you in every possible way without meaning to. You are my world Dip, my light and I don't want to loose that. I don't want to loose you."

Dipper brought her closer and looked in her eyes. "Tell me...what do you see when you look in these eyes? What do you feel?" His voice held no more anger, but sadness still lingered within.

Mabel put her hand on his cheek and tears started falling down hers. " I see sadness. I see anger that only wants to destroy anything and everyone. What I feel when I see those eyes are fear."

Dipper sighed but before he could say anything she continued."At first when I saw these eyes, I felt fear. I felt afraid of you, my own brother. I never wanted to feel that way. You've always been there when I hit rock bottom. Your the one that picks me up everytime I fall. You always have my back and takes the blame for my messes. That what I love about you. When I said those words to you back in that place, I was panicking. When I was shocked by what ever that was, it made me see things, feel things I never felt or seen before. Dipper I am sorry. No matter how many times I say it it will never be enough for the damage I caused you. I just hope you...you can forgive me and still...still love me."

Tears we're now flooding from her face and she couldn't help it. She tried to be strong but every time she thought back to what her brother has been through only made her feel worse. He saw the way she crumbled and he was at his limit. He levitated her down slowly until she was in his arms. After a while she started to feel warmth and her cries started to die down.

Dipper looked to a small corner of the room and saw Bill watching. He gave a noded which told Dipper what he had to do next. How things would turn out, would be up to fate.

"Mabel I have to show you something. Whatever you see know that I would never hurt you."


End file.
